


Hound thoughts

by Sanilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book 1: A Game of Thrones, Book 2: A Clash of Kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanilla/pseuds/Sanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I retraced what could have been the Hound thoughts all over the first two books, in the scenes where he met Sansa.<br/>It is my first work and I am Italian, so please help me with English grammar. Thanks a lot!<br/>Ciao!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s hard not to notice her red hair among a soldiers camp, it surely is a nice view between all these men, animals and armies. Also having a direwolf with her draws attention…Stark’s stuff. Maybe her father is with King Robert speaking about what he’s going to find once reached King’s Landing, her sister gods know where she’s, and she’s all alone here…ah, obviously now she is scared, _You are shaking, girl, do I frighten you so much,_ I ask her with a laugh. There, prince Joffrey, luckily you’re here to protect Sansa Stark from this brute Hound, now she’s safe.

Really, she couldn’t think it’d have been Joffrey who’d take her to the castle, after the tourney for his father, the new Hand of the King. I’ve drunk too much, I don’t think I can stand her compliments and her “ser’s”. _Some septas trained you well,_ I tell her. _You’re like one of those birds from the Summer Isles, aren’t you? A pretty little talking bird, repeating all the pretty little words they taught you to recite._ Gallant, yes, my brother indeed was gallant today, while he pierced that boy’s throat with his lance, or when we were boys, while he kept my face pressed on the embers. Damn you, Gregor, I’ll send you to burn in hells! But she’s afraid of me, fool Stark girl, she can’t even look at my face! And now I’ve made her cry. Shit, I’ve drunk too much, why you couldn’t take her to the fortress without adding more, dog?

It’s useless, I can’t force me not to look at her but she is wearing only a bedgown. No, no, she’s only a girl, to whom they beheaded the father only a few days ago. That is bull shit. Now maybe the little bird will realize that the person she’s looking at is not the nice prince she thought but the bugger who has her beaten by _Ser_ Meryn fucking Trant! How much I’d enjoy cutting this knighty hand of yours, with girl blood on it! OK, stop, you have to stay calm and obedient. Yank her to her feet, _save yourself some pain, girl, and give him what he wants._

He hasn’t finished playing with her, no, it’s not enough having her beaten before, now he wants to show her the severed head of her father! She backs into me while trying to escape her king’s hand. I am a good an obedient dog as we go upstairs to the battlements. I know he’ll have her beaten again by that asshole Meryn Trant, ‘cause she doesn’t want to see her father and septa’s corpses. And all I can do is to prevent her from approaching Joffrey, only to do a fucked up like trying to push him down the bridge, it‘ll only cause another big bruise, at least. _Here, girl_ and I dab at the blood welling from the broken lip, caused by my “brother” of the King’s Guard. Shit, her face, her blood from her mouth, the mark she’ll have tomorrow, and the ones she’ll get next days! Shit, I’m going to go mad!


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t know why I came here, maybe it’s because of all this alcool I’ve drunk, I can’t even stand on my feet. But I catch her before she falls down the stairs, after she came upon me. Where was she running? Ah, yes, to the godswood praying for the king… She should learn to lie, neither Joffrey ‘d swallow this, it’d have been a reason to have her beaten again. By now, she must have many bruises all over her body. She looks almost like a woman, face, teats, if she were mine I’d do her something better than hit her…stop, dog, she still is a girl with the head full of stories, she still is a little bird they teach to sing. _Sing me a song,_ I ask her. _Some song about knights and fair maids._ OK, you’re drunk and you’ra scaring her, more than every other nice knights of the king’s guard. _Back to your cage little bird. I’ll take you there._ She doesn’t need to be frightened also by me, it seems that everything here scares her. Boros Blount too, here guarding the bridge. Try it at least, try to calm her down. Now, a hand on her shoulder, _That one is nothing to fear, girl_. But climbing the stairs she starts again with her little songs: why do I prefer to be called dog instead of knight? _I like dogs better than knights_ and I tell her the story about Clegane sigil, about my grandfather’s three dogs that died saving Lord Tytos Lannister’s ass, who was about to be torn to pieces by a lioness. _A hound will die for you, but never lie to you. And he’ll look you straight in the face._ But she can’t just look at me. _But one day I’ll have a song from you, whether you will it or no._

Eh, yes, she’s growing, that dress is now too small for her, you can see her body from it… And it’ll be Joffrey’s, that bastard. Now he wants to punish her for what her brother did, only because she is a Stark, as if you were responsible for your brother’s actions…There’s nothing she can say or do to defend herself, Joffrey wants to have fun with her, it’ll not serve to kneel and beg while they talk about how her brother transformed himself in a wolf to attack Lannister’s army. Bullshit. But Joffrey wants to punish her. He orders me to hit her. It is the first time he asks me. It is the first time I may not obey a precise order. Would I have the courage to do it? Thanks gods, the fool hits her with a melon. But the fucker wants more, he isn’t satisfied yet. Shit, she’s melon all over her, tears in her eyes. _Enough_ , I find myself saying, can’t they see what they’re doing? Joffrey orders to rip her dress too, that maniac. The Imp arrives, his uncle. He stops this madness. Now all I do is give her my cloak to cover her nakedness. I am sorry, little bird, I am sorry.

Too many desperate and starving men, no more food for them ‘cause of this war. If we don’t go back to the Fortress it’s going to end badly, king Joffrey is under my protection but what will I do if it starts a riot, among all these miserable? The little bird is near the king but I don’t know if I can protect both of them. They insult and throw shit just on the king. How can I find him? They are too much, the situation is getting worse, but at least the other guards are smart enough to run towards the castle. They are bashing at a man’s head with stones, I make my way through them. Here is the little bird, she has a cut on her cheek and a tramp tries to pull her from her saddle with one filthy hand. I cut it and I attack everyone around me. They are nothing but rats. I fell the familiar sensation, the joy of a sword in my hand. This is what I am good at. I get on the horse to return to the Red Keep, she clasps her hands firlmy around my waist while we ride. I've saved her, she was happy I was there for her. _The little bird’s bleading,_ I say when we are back safe with the others _, someone take her back to her cage and see to that cut._

Smoke and fire everywhere. The vanguard of the Stannis’s army arrived, soldiers are restless. I am here on the tower…and not alone it seems, a bird arrives…What does she want to do, jump from here? She is always more inclined to tears after everything that's happening, but jumping from here she’ll become a cripple like her brother at Winterfell. She doesn’t look at me, I still scare her, for all I’ve done for her, I saved her from the riot! Ah, she still speaks like a trained bird, there wasn’t courage in make my way among all those people with my sword, _killing is the sweetest thing there is_ , I tell her. The knights she likes so much don’t need to be brave, _knights are for killing,_ I say while I lay my longsword against her neck. Killing is what her father did, it is what I do, it is what Ser Loras Tyrell do, the knight of flowers she seems to like so much, in his shiny armor, his nice sword. We all are killers, only that I don’t lie about my identity, my sword is made for the same purpose as Ser Loras’s, to kill. Am I awful? I am honest, it is the world that’s awful, it is made by killers, if you don’t understand this and can’t protect yourself, you die.

 _Bugger the King’s Hand._ This I just said to the Imp when he ordered me to go back among the fire in the Blackwater Bay. I refuse to obey, I showed fear. Fuck, it’s all green of wildfire, and the stench, of burned meat. Now I want to get drunk like a dog, go away, far from the fire. I’ve lost everything. May be not everything, I could still save her, I could take her far from here, far from Joffrey. I lay down on her bed and drink, I wait. She’s coming. I tell her I’m going, that I can take her with me. I don’t know what I am doing, I grab her, I bring her near me. No, she still can’t look at me, I still scare her. She’ll never come with a dog like you, the little bird will never song for the likes of you! All right, I’ll take that song, sword at her throat. _Sing, little bird. Sing for your little life._ She sings. She sings and I just can’t stand. So, I’ve really lost everything. I leave my white cloak behind me, while walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it is not the end of the story...


End file.
